Save Me Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: ele era considerado um heroi para todos, mas ela o conhecia melhor, ela conhecia a pessoa por tras da lenda


**Save me.**

**Remy Zero.**

Eles estavam sentados nas raízes de uma árvore perto do lago, aquele era um dos refúgios deles, mas hoje ele estava com a cabeça longe.

-No que você esta pensando? –Gina pergunta quietamente acariciando os cabelos de Harry.

-No passado... –ele fala quietamente, Gina apenas escuta, ela sabia que ele precisava desabafar.

**I feel my wings have broken in your hands  
I feel the words unspoken inside  
And they pull you under  
And I will give you anything you want, oh  
You are all I wanted  
All my dreams are fallin' down  
Crawling around...  
**Um Harry de seis anos estava atrás de uma arvore olhando para um homem ruivo que empurrava a filha no balanço.

-Mais forte papai –a garotinha deveria ter uns 5 anos e gritava ao que o pai a empurrava cada vez mais forte no balanço.

-Eu queria ter um pai assim –Harry fala quietamente ao que seu tio o chama e o bate por não ficar perto do primo –Um dia... Um dia eu vou ter uma família... –

**Somebody save me  
Let your warm hands break right through  
Somebody save me  
I don't care how you do it  
Just stay (stay with me)  
Stay  
C'mon, I've been waiting for you.**

Os anos foram passando e a vida continuava a mesma para aquele garoto de olhos verdes e magricela que morava nos Dursleys, os vizinhos ouviam os Dursleys falando sobre ele, embora o garoto nunca tenha aprontado algo na frente dos vizinhos, eles acreditavam nas palavras dos Dursleys de que ele era perigoso, todas as crianças tinham medo dele, Harry já tinha pensado muitas vezes em se matar naquela casa, mas parecia que o destino nunca deixaria.

-Por que eu não posso ir para junto dos meus pais? –ele fala quietamente no seu armário, era mais um dia na vida de Harry Potter.

**I see the world as folded in your heart  
I feel the waves crash down inside  
And they pull me under  
I will give you anything you want, oh  
You are all I wanted  
All my dreams have fallen down  
Crawling around...  
**-Você sofreu muito naquela casa não foi? –Gina pergunta suavemente, ela sabia que o namorado evitava falar dos parentes, pois era uma parte do passado que ele queria esquecer, mas agora ele precisava desabafar.

-Aconteceram muitas coisas naquela casa... –ele ainda olhava para o lago –Muitas coisas que eu quero esquecer... Mas não posso –ele olha para ela –Ás vezes... Eu acho... Que eu merecia o que eles faziam comigo... –ele volta seu olhar para o lago –Por incrível que pareça... Os Dursleys estavam certos... Eu sou um anormal... –

**Somebody save me  
Let your warm hands break right through  
Somebody save me  
I don't care how you do it  
Just stay (stay with me)  
Stay  
C'mon, I've been waiting for you.**

Ela segura o rosto dele e fala delicadamente, embora ela estivesse com ódio pelo que aqueles trouxas fizeram com o namorado dela, ela precisava fazer ele ver que ele não poderia se deixar cair pelo que os parentes deles falavam.

**-**Olhe para mim meu amor –ele demora, mas encara ela que sorri tristemente –Você e diferente sim, mas não um anormal... Você e uma pessoa amorosa... Um amigo leal... Uma pessoa maravilhosa –ela acaricia a cicatriz dele com o dedo que fecha os olhos para sentir o toque, quantas noites ele passou preso no armário só para ter alguém que lhe desse carinho assim –Você e especial Harry Potter, não por ser o Menino-que-sobreviveu... Mas por ser o meu Harry –ela se aproxima e sussurra para ele –por ser o homem que eu amo –ela o beija delicadamente.

**All my dreams are on the ground  
Crawling around...  
**Ele não sabia quanto tempo eles ficaram ali, mas todos os pensamentos dele tinham sumido, toda a culpa, o rancor, o medo das coisas que tinham acontecido nos Dursleys tinham desaparecido da mente dele, aquela garota que ele tinha nos braços tinha feito isso, ela não o amava por ser um herói que todos esperavam, não, ela o amava por ser apenas um garoto normal, ele a abraça mais forte e sussurra no ouvido dela.

-Obrigado por me salvar Gina –ele aconchega a cabeça no pescoço dela e fecha os olhos, Gina apenas suspira, Harry ainda precisava de mais confiança nele mesmo.

**Somebody save me  
Let your warm hands break right through  
Somebody save me  
I don't care how you do it  
Just stay with me (stay with me)  
I made this whole world shine for you  
Just stay  
Stay  
C'mon, I'm still waiting for you.**

O trem parou na estação e logo todos foram para suas famílias, Harry estava com os Weasleys quando avistaram os Dursleys.

-Mande cartas para mim esta bem? –Gina pergunta delicadamente ao que ele sorri para ela.

-Edwiges vai ficar cansada, mas vou mandar cartas todos os dias –ele a beija e vai para os Dursleys, quando ele chegou próximo, ele nota que Duda tinha um olhar invejoso.

-O que aquela gostosa viu em você vara seca? –foi tudo muito rápido, antes de qualquer um falasse, Harry tinha pego Duda pelo pescoço e fala com uma voz fria.

-Fale novamente assim da minha namorada e eu prometo que você vai conhecer o inferno mais rápido que você possa gritar "mamãe", ouviu inútil? –o ar tinha gelado em volta deles, Gina dá um fraco sorriso e vai até ele, afinal ela e que tinha falado que ele precisava de mais confiança para enfrentar os Dursleys.

-Vai com calma amor, você ainda não se recuperou de ter derrotado aqueles dragões –ao ver o olhar de Duda, ela completa –Não se preocupe Dudinha, o meu namorado aqui teve um tempo estressante na escola e eu acho que vocês não vão querer que ele destrua o teto da casa de vocês por acidente não? –Ela o beija e vai para a família que ainda ria.

-Obrigado por me salvar de novo meu anjo –Harry fala quietamente ao que Gina apenas sorri, ele poderia passar por tudo na vida, mas tendo ela ao seu lado para salvá-lo, ele não poderia temer nada.

**Save Me (tradução)**

**Eu sinto que minhas asas quebraram em suas mãos  
Sinto as palavras não ditas dentro de você  
E elas te puxam para baixo  
E eu lhe darei qualquer coisa que você quiser, oh  
Você é tudo o que eu quis  
Todos os meus sonhos estão caindo  
Rastejando ao redor...**

Alguém, salve me  
Deixe sua mão sob minha fratura  
Alguém, salve me  
Eu não ligo como você faz isto  
Apenas fique (fique comigo)  
Fique  
Vamos, eu tenho esperado por você

Eu vejo o mundo tão envolvido em seu coração  
Sinto as ondas ruírem dentro  
E elas me puxam para baixo  
Eu lhe darei qualquer coisa que você quiser, oh  
Você é tudo que eu quis  
Todos os meus sonhos caíram  
Rastejando ao redor...

Alguém, salve me  
Deixe sua mão sob minha fratura  
Alguém, salve me  
Eu não ligo como você faz isto  
Apenas fique (fique comigo)  
Fique  
Vamos, eu tenho esperado por você

Todos os meus sonhos estão no chão  
Rastejando ao redor

Alguém, salve me  
Deixe sua mão sob minha fratura  
Alguém, salve me  
Eu não ligo como você faz isto  
Apenas fique comigo (fique comigo)  
Eu fiz esse mundo inteiro brilhar por você  
Apenas fique  
Fique  
Vamos, eu ainda estou esperando por você.

**  
Esta song vai para a minha linda amiga.. a Jéssica... também conhecida como Gi Weasley... te adoro demais minha linda.. espero que vc goste da song..  
**


End file.
